


Drawing The Line

by HydeNemesis



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung and Eric are sibings, Childhood Friends, Eric been in love with Changmin for 10 years, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, RTK 00z are friends, RTK 98z are friends, That's it, kyuric, mentioned of junew, mentioned of rtk groups' members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydeNemesis/pseuds/HydeNemesis
Summary: There's a rule made in this universe: never fell in love with your best friend.And Youngjae had it worse.He's madly in love with his childhood friend which happened to be a Ji Changmin.That guy was really hard to get, but Youngjae was a risk-taker. There's no way he would give up on his feeling. But, when Changmin constantly pushing him away, Youngjae thought it's best to draw the line between themㅡan invisible line that separate reality and dream.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. How we first met

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there's not that much of kyuric fic around (is it just me?). So, I am writing it on behalf of kyuric shipper because ... wHy NoT? They need some supplements too, right? Well, without further ado, have a nice reading! ^^

**IF** anyone could ask Changmin why a third-year high schooler named Son Youngjae had been glued to him every single day? He would say that he didn’t know. This kind of occasion had happened ever since he met the younger ten years ago.

It all started when Changmin was in his fifth grade. He heard from his mother that a new family was moving next to their house, and of course! Changmin was so happy to know that. Finally, the empty house next door would be occupied after several years without a household living in it. At last, the rumour of that house being haunted met its ending.

Now, his classmate could shut their mouth from asking him about it.

And another delightful news was that he could have some companions to play with if the new family had children around his age, or maybe a little bit older or younger than him. Because Changmin was so bored with his life, knowing that most of his neighbours were all some middle-aged couples whom their children already in university and working. There were some _hyung_ he could play with, but all of them were so busy ever since they started their high school phase.

Changmin thought he would be as busy as them too when he’s entering that phase later. He would probably abandon all those games he had played since elementary school and maybe focused on how to get into one of the most prestigious universities in South Korea. Or if he was lucky enough, he could even further his study abroad.

Yeah. If he was lucky.

So, back to the new family; Changmin just returned home from school when he saw the moving company’s truck and the workers flooded in front of the said house, taking all sort of things and furniture into it. Tugging on his book bag strap, he carefully walked near the house to examine the hectic situation, hoping that he could find a figure that was close enough to be around his age. But unfortunately, he didn’t see anyone like that except for the working adults. 

Now that he thought about it again, Changmin felt that he looked like an idiot for doing so, because he could feel his shoulder slumped defeatedly after getting the ‘result’. Why did he bother so much about it?

It looked like he would grow up in this boring neighbourhood without a playmate.

However, before Changmin could take his leave, a baseball ball rolled to his feet and stopped immediately when it hit his shoes. Changmin didn’t move nor showed any reaction but looked down at the said ball instead. _Who could have thrown this ball?_ He thought.

It didn’t take that long before a pair of foot stepped in front of himㅡ _a pink sneaker._

When Changmin looked up, he was greeted by a slightly shorter boy wearing a light blue overall short with a yellow shirt and a black baseball cap. A pair of almond-shaped eyes staring at him curiously.

Finally, a younger friend!

But, when he looked at the expression the other boy gave to him, Changmin was contemplated whether he should greet the younger or not. And before he could open his mouth to speak, the boy had dashed inside of the house; leaving Changmin behind staring at the direction he went in dumbfoundedly.

He blinked at the sudden action, puzzled. “What’s wrong with him? Is there a ghost behind me?” Changmin mumbled before he picked the ball.

When he looked at the ball in his hand, he noticed there’s writing on it ㅡ _in English_.

Changmin took a little bit of time to read out the word. At last, he eventually knew that the word was actually a name. Yes. The name ‘Eric’ was written on the ball in very messy handwriting that he could ever read.

“Eric? His name is Eric?”

*****

**The** weekend finally arrived, and it had been two days already since the new family moved in. Changmin heardㅡ _again_ ㅡ from his mother that they have two kids: a girl, and a boy, and both were younger than him.

Okay, firstly, Changmin didn’t mind if he had to play with a girl or a boy. Because the more, the merrier wasn’t it? And secondly, he didn’t mind being the older one in the group. _Yep_. He’s not worried about that at all. Just … would they want to play with him?

“ _Omma_ , do you think they wanna be my friend?” Changmin asked as he played with the hem of his t-shirt, whilst taking his pace a little bit slower behind his mother. They were just returned from the nearby groceries shop and heading home currently.

“Of course! My son is a good boy, isn’t it?” Yoona turned her head slightly with a warm smile.

“But, what if they hate me?” Changmin suddenly halted his pace and waited for his mother to reply to him with the most comforting words she’s good at.

Realized that his son’s voice was a little bit further than he supposed to be, Yoona stopped walking and turned to face his son who was indeed a few steps behind of her. “Ji Changmin, what did I tell you before?”

Changmin looked down to his shoes. “Don’t think negatively,” he replied softly.

She approached her son, and put down the grocery bag in her hand to the side as she stooped a little so that their eyes matched. “Then?”

“I’m nervous.”

“Why would you feel nervous? They’re not gonna do anything to you.” Yoona chuckled, pinching her son’s cheek a little. “I’m sure you’re gonna be fine once you meet them later.”

Changmin’s head perked up upon hearing that. “Are we gonna meet them?”

Yoona nodded. “But, before that … I’m going to bake something for them. Maybe you can help me too?”

“Yes!”

“Come on, let’s go now.”

“OK!” Changmin flashed a wide smile. “ _Omma_ , let me help you carry this!”

“Alright. Just be careful.”

*****

**Maybe** Changmin was overexcited about it, that he thought maybeㅡ _just maybe_ ㅡhe should make an excuse to go to his friend’s house so that he could avoid himself from meeting the siblings. _Yeah._ Hwanwoong’s house wasn’t that far from him, and so Chanhee’s and Geonhee’s. Their house was like ten minutes of walking distance, though it’s not in the same housing area. And Changmin sure he would feel a lot better if he met them. 

But, he knew that his mother would not buy with his lame excuse.

And that’s how he ended up standing in front of the house next door between his parent while holding the freshly baked cookies that his mother made earlier. As he waited for the said neighbour to open the gate for them, Changmin felt his heart beating so fast that he sure it would pop out if he couldn’t calm it down.

“Are you excited to meet them, Min-ah?” his father, Changwook, asked.

But Changmin remained silent as if he didn’t hear what his father was asking about.

“He probably nervous, honey,” Yoona chimed in with a teasing laugh.

“What? Why are you nervous, buddy?” Changwook frowned as he looked over Changmin’s tight face. “Ah, you must be so excited that you finally have friends here, right?”

“Do you think they will like me, _appa_?” Changmin managed to ask one final question before he faced all the reality ahead.

“Of course! Why would they hate you?”

As expected, his parent indeed shared the same thinking.

“Alright, now. Don’t forget to smile, boys,” Yoona reminded.

As soon as his mother said that, the front gate was opened by a very warm and cheerful woman who was probably around his parent’s age. Well, at least she didn’t look that intimidated for the first meeting. 

Changmin didn’t know what to do at that moment. He felt like he’s becoming a statue, watching his parent interacted with the neighbour. How he wished he wasn’t feeling awkward and nervous at that time.

“Min-ah, the cookies?”

His mother’s voice managed to pull him away from his train of thought and Changmin immediately handed the basket to Yoona which later she handed it to the lady.

“Thank you! And who’s this cutie?”

Changwook patted his son’s shoulder lightly. “Min-ah, introduce yourself to Aunt Jihye.”

“Hello.” Changmin bowed. “I’m Ji Changmin. Nice meeting you, Aunt Jihye.” He smiled ㅡ _awkwardly_.

“He’s so cute! Look at his dimple,” Jihye beamed, as she pinched Changmin’s cheek lightly. “Oh, right! Please come in. The house may be a bit messy because I still haven’t finished unpacking the boxes.”

“Really? We can help if you don’t mind,” Yoona offered, as she exchanged glances with Changwook.

“No, no. It’s fine. I already asked my younger brother to help me. He should be here in a minute. Come in. I’ll make you guys a drink.”

“Then, let me help you with that, _unnie_.”

“Sure.”

“By the way, where the kids at?” Changwook asked as soon as he stepped into the living room. He noticed that the house was a little quiet than he expected.

“They’re at the backyard,” Jihye replied, simply, before she called for the kids. “Chaeyoung-ah, Youngjae-ya! Come inside for a while!”

A few minutes after, a girl with pigtails hair came in from the back door that connected the kitchen and the backyard patio. She was wearing a yellow overall short with a white shirt and black sneakers, which made her look so adorable.

“What is it, mom?” Chaeyoung asked.

Shortly after, a boy appeared behind her, also wearing the same outfit but with pink sneakers ㅡ _that Changmin saw two days ago_ ㅡwhile looking at his mother with the same question his sister had asked.

“Look who’s here, guys.” Jihye then pointed at the three neighbours who visited them. “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

As soon as Chaeyoung saw the three unfamiliar faces, she quickly bowed her head and greeted them. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize we have a guest coming,” she said politely. “My name is Son Chaeyoung. I am ten years old! And this is,” she pulled his brother to her front, “my younger brother, Youngjae. He’s nine.”

Yoona and Changwook smiled warmly looking at the Son siblings. It’s good to see other children in this neighbourhood sometimes. This was because their son had always been the only younger one here. And Changmin admitted that he’s been the centre of attention by all the uncles, aunties, grandfathers and grandmothers in the neighbourhood.

“Hello!” Yoona greeted with her motherly smile. “I’m Aunt Yoona. I live next door. This is my husband. You guys can call him Uncle Changwook. And that one is my son, Changmin.”

When the gaze of the two siblings set upon Changmin, he couldn’t help himself from panic ㅡ _internally_.

“Isn’t Changmin older than these two?” Jihye’s question managed to catch her two kids’ attention.

Yoona nodded. “Yes. Changmin is eleven years old this year.”

“Wah! Really?” Chaeyoung’s face lit with excitement. “Then, can I call you Changmin _oppa_? I always want an older brother! Can I call him that _omma_?”

“Of course, you can. Changmin is a good _oppa_. Right?” Changwook replied with an assuring smile. He knew how stiff his son looked at that time. Maybe he should give some encouragement to him.

The eleven-year-old Changmin could only nod as a response. His eyes then set on Youngjae. That boy hadn’t said anything since earlier, and he noticed that the younger boy had been staring at him since he could remember. And that was the same eyes that looked at him the other day, but, Changmin didn’t bother. Maybe he really looked strange to the younger boy.

“Then, Youngjae can call him Changmin _hyung_!” Chaeyoung excitedly bounced around the kitchen, before she came forward and grabbed Changmin’s hand. “ _Oppa_ , let’s play with us! We’ve got a lot of toys in the backyard! Right, Youngjae?”

Changmin didn’t expect that Chaeyoung was this friendly. His mind was still processing what just happened when the girl’s hand grabbed onto his.

“Let’s go!” Chaeyoung chirped, as he dragged the older boy and Youngjae with her to the backyard.

“Be careful, OK!” Jihye reminded, and that’s how the children left the scene.

At first, it was really awkward for Changmin to adapt to his new ‘friends’. But, after ten minutes passed, the ice between them started to melt and now they were playing like they already knew each other. Or maybe, the pirate adventure they played at that time helped them warmed up with each other.

Honestly, Changmin never thought of playing pirate before, even with his friends. But, Chaeyoung and Youngjae said it was a common thing they played with their friends back when they were living in the States. Oh well … it’s actually not that bad. He admitted that he had so much fun. Laughter and joyful scream could be heard and that was a good sign to convince the parent that they were doing great.

And that’s how Changmin and the Son siblings met.

*****

Even after the first meeting, the three of them would often meet and play. The two of them always good at coming up with a new thing to play and sometimes, Changmin would ask his friends to join them too. Because the more, the merrier.

Sometimes, when Jihye had to go for an outstation for a few days, Yoona would help her babysit Chaeyoung and Youngjae; like it’s normal to have the two of them in their house anyway. Plus, it wouldn’t be a good idea to bring children to the adult meeting, right? And on a certain occasion, Jihye would bring Changmin to a short trip with the siblings to some places within South Korea and nearby Asian countries.

It’s not like Changmin was complaining, but his father was always busy. So, they rarely had time for a trip. Well, if he counted going to his grandparent’s house as a trip then, that’s all Changmin could brag about his adventure. So, when Jihye included him in the family’s trip, Changmin felt like he was a part of them; just like how they’re used to have Chaeyoung and Youngjae in their house every weekend for a sleepover.

Changmin also learned a lot of things about the Son siblings as they grew older. For example, what was the thing they liked and disliked? What was their favourite food? What they would do during free time? Their hobbies? Their ambitions? All sort of things that you could ever think of … including _why he never saw their father around_?

The last question was a bit sensitive to ask, but Changmin couldn’t always bottle it up. And surprisingly, Chaeyoung and Youngjae were pretty chill when he asked them that question. Turned out that, their parent had divorced a year before they moved to Seoul, which explained the absence of the said man.

“Mom and dad are not on the same page anymore. So, they had to part their way,” Chaeyoung answered him simply.

“Aren’t you guys sad?”

“Why would we sad about it?” Youngjae snorted at the older boy’s question. Eyes still glued at the game he played on his smartphone.

Chaeyoung added, “Things like that are meant to happen anyway, _oppa_. Well, I do miss him sometimes, but you know? We gotta move on from the past.”

“We heard that he has remarried and has a son. So, yeah.” Youngjae’s voice so calm when he told Changmin that. “I mean, isn’t everyone’s family a little fucked up, _hyung_?”

Well, Youngjae wasn’t wrong about it. “But, he’s your father.”

Youngjae shrugged, clearly didn’t bother with the statement. “If he still cares about us, he’s sure will come to us anytime. For now, I don’t see any reason to be sad about him. Right, _noona_?”

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung nodded.

Somehow, there was something about the way they answered Changmin that left a deep impression to him, especially Youngjae. He sounded so calm and was very laid back about it. For a sixteen years old boy, Youngjae sure looked like someone that never had an issue with his life before. Or maybe he had them?

But, as Changmin put aside that matter away and focus on their bonding, he felt everything was perfectly in sync.

And look!

Ten years had passed since their first meeting, and they still in a good relationship with one another. And it would always be Changmin, Chaeyoung and Youngjae. Yes, the three of them. The trio that always left a huge smile to all the uncles, aunties, grandmothers and grandfathers in the neighbourhood.

Not until the real issue appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, guys, don't forget to vote and stream for The Stealer! >< Let's make the impossible to "I'm possible"


	2. The time you ignored my signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a lot of mentioning happen in this chapter. Btw, enjoy! ^^

**TODAY** was just like any other day. Changmin had two classes to attend this morning which was at 8 and 11 and then he had a part-time job at a coffee shop near the campus. The routine would be repeated for the whole semester. Somehow, he wondered how he endured his two years in the university?

Well … at least, his everyday schedule wasn’t that hectic compared to Chanhee. Changmin was amazed by how he handled his double major and multiple part-time jobs at a time. Like … he’s not a robot, wasn’t he?

“Good morning, Min-ah,” Yoona greeted as soon as Changmin came down and walked in the dining area.

“Mnn. Good morning, _omma_.” Changmin kissed his mother’s cheek and put down his bag on the empty seat before he sat down with a yawn. He then noticed that Changwook wasn’t in sight which was very strange since that man rarely at home. And it was only yesterday he saw him during dinner. He thought his father finally free of his work, no?

“Where’s _appa_?”

“He already left to work,” Yoona replied simply as she sat herself down.

“Isn’t it too early to get back to his duty? He barely went home.” And he barely met his father for the past weeks.

“You know how busy he is nowadays with new cases in the station. He had to pull all-nighters for this month. But, he’s doing fine,” Yoona tried to light the mood with her reassuring smile.

Changmin nodded understandingly. Well, Changwook was one of the criminal profilers in the local station, so it was understandable if he’s getting busy in this kind of situation. Plus, the recent murderer case had made him two times busier than usual.

“Quick, eat your breakfast. You don’t wanna be late for your class, right?”

“By the way, when will Aunt Jihye’s flight gonna be? She’s going to New York today, isn’t she?”

Yoona poured a glass of apple juice for Changmin and handed it to him. “She said it’s going to be this evening,” she answered. “I’ll send her off later.”

“That’s good, then.” Changmin sipped his juice a bit and ate his _kimbap_.

“And I’ll be going to _halmeoni_ ’s house after that. Your Aunt Nayeon called me earlier. She said _halmeoni_ isn’t doing that great for the past few days.”

“Really? Will she be OK, then?”

“She’s fine. Don’t worry. I’ll update to you as soon as I get there and I might be coming late, though. Actually … I don’t know if I’ll drive home or sleepover there tonight. But, is it OK if you guys have delivery food for dinner?”

Changmin grinned. “Sure. We don’t mind. Youngjae and Chaeyoung will be more than happy if we have pizza or chicken.”

“Alright. Now, everything settled.” She put a relief smile upon hearing that.

Compared to ten years ago, Yoona would never leave the three of them alone if she had some errands to do. But, since now they were all had grown up, she would just leave them occasionally. She believed that Changmin could supervise them when she’s not around, and well … Changmin was a good son. He would take care of the younger ones even if Yoona didn’t ask him to.

For example, he would always call Chaeyoung and Youngjae and asked where their whereabouts, and whether they have eaten their lunch or not. And sometimes, Changmin would buy some cakes and desserts from the bakery near his campus whenever he headed back from his part-time job. And some other time he would accompany them to anywhere they wanted to go. So yeah … he pretty much did all those simple actions.

“I’ll be going now!” he announced, as soon as he finished his breakfast. He slung his bag on his shoulder and gave a hug to his mother. “Thanks for the _kimbap_ ,” he whispered in between the hug.

“Here.” Yoona handed him a medium-sized lunch box that she already filled with remaining _kimbap_ that she made earlier. “Youngjae must not have his breakfast, yet.”

Changmin chuckled as he took the lunchbox with him. His mother was never wrong about it. He’s sure the younger would already wait for him at the front gate. “Alright. I love you, _omma_! Take care.”

“You too! Make sure you eat your lunch!”

“Yes!”

And that’s pretty much how he started his morning.

As soon as Changmin opened the gate, Youngjae was already there; sitting at the steps while playing with his phone. And it didn’t take that long for the younger to avert his attention to Changmin.

“ _Hyung_!” A wide smile spread across Youngjae’s face. He quickly shoved his phone in his pant pocket and stood next to Changmin.

“Did you wait for me that long? Why don’t you come in?” Changmin carefully fixed up the younger’s necktie and brushed a few strands of his hair behind so that it won’t cover his forehead. “ _Yah_ , don’t you think you need a haircut, Youngjae-ya?”

Youngjae shook his head profusely. “No. It’s still OK, though.”

“It’s getting into your eyes. How can you say it’s OK?” 

“Because I still can see you.” Youngjae chuckled.

“It’s not about that, you punk!” Changmin lightly slapped the younger’s arm.

“I know, I know. Jeez, why are you so serious?”

“I’m really sensitive nowadays. So, don’t make a silly joke.”

“Noted. By the way, what’s that?” Youngjae pointed at the lunch box in Changmin’s hand. “My breakfast?”

“Of course. _Omma_ will never forget your breakfast. Now, take this.” Changmin shoved the lunch box to Youngjae and walked ahead. “Hurry up! We don’t wanna be late today.”

“ _Hyung_ , wait for me!”

One of Changmin’s morning routines also included: _walking to the bus stop with Youngjae and sent him off when his bus came_.

Changmin and the Son siblings always walked to school together ever since they were in elementary school, and it continued even when they went to middle school and high school. But, after Chaeyoung started her university life, she rarely walked together with them due to a different schedule. Surprisingly, she barely had morning classes, which Changmin envied so much about the course she’d taken.

Maybe if Changmin was skilful enough in art, he would consider changing his psychology major into that.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae called, once they arrived at the bus stop.

Changmin didn’t bother to look at him when he replied with a ㅡ“Hmm?”

“Yesterday, my homeroom teacher gave this future planning form.”

“And?”

“I don’t know what I should write there.” Youngjae sighed, as he played with his necktie. “They were asking what’s my plan after high school … and I honestly didn’t even think about it at all.”

“How come you haven’t think of anything?” Now, Changmin pulled his attention from his phone to the senior high schooler next to him. “You should have known already what you wanna do after high school.”

“The thing is … I don’t know. Did you always plan to pursue psychology study?”

Changmin nodded. “Yeah. I think I like that besides dancing.”

“Are you happy with what you’re doing?”

“Of course!” He was happy.

“Why don’t you go to the dance academy instead?”

“Well,” Changmin paused, thinking hard for the reason. “I kinda figure out that dancing is not a passion that I wanna do professionally. I mean, I love dancing. But, I don’t see myself doing it in the future. _Omma_ said, if you’re not sure with something, always do what your guts tell you to do. I guess that’s how I end up _here_.”

“But, what if the thing I wanna do is not something that my mom agreed with or something that makes me lose a precious thing?”

“For example?” Changmin frowned. Would there be something that Jihye wouldn’t agree with or made him lose thing?

“Baseball or I don’t know … game stuff? You know I always been interested with these two, right?”

“Aren’t your grades good enough to apply for anything? Why don’t you think what’s draw your interest the most?” Changmin clearly understood the issue. He’s been there and done the same thing too. But, thankfully, his parent was supportive of his decision. “Have you talk about this with your mom? Or Chaeyoung? Or maybe your Uncle Jihoon?”

Youngjae went silence and shook his head hesitantly. He never talked about this with any of his family members. Not even anyone.

“Why don’t you talk it out? It’s a lot easier that way.”

“I don’t know.” The younger shrugged. “I always feel like it’s not the right time.”

“There’s always a right time for it.” Changmin patted the younger’s shoulder encouragingly. “Look, you can always tell me if you want to. _Hyung_ will always listen to you. I promised you that, didn’t I?” 

Youngjae looked away when Changmin’s eyes stared into his. “I don’t know if I wanna talk to you about this,” he said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Changmin pouted with the answer.

“Uh … nothing.” He shook his head as if he didn’t say something that made the older stared at him weirdly. “ _Hyung_ , look! My bus is here!” Youngjae quickly walked before Changmin could stop him.

“Whatㅡ _yah_! We’re not finished yet Son Youngjae!”

“It’s Eric Son!” The younger retorted with a playful grin.

Yeah. The name that was written on the younger’s school uniform was ‘Eric Son’ instead of ‘Son Youngjae’. But, honestly, Changmin preferred calling him by his Korean name. Because it felt more familiar and less foreign if that made sense?

“Alright, then. Have a good day at school,” he said, as soon as he saw the bus finally halted.

“Bye, _hyung_!” Youngjae waved before he got into the bus.

Changmin’s face broke into a smile as he watched the younger got into the bus and sat on one of the seats that were facing him. He then saw the younger mouthed ‘See you tonight’ to him and he just nodded as a reply.

As soon as the bus drove away, Changmin’s phone vibrated from his cardigan pocket. It was a KakaoTalk’s notification from Youngjae. Another smile spread on his face as he saw the content of the message that the younger sent to him.

It was a picture of Youngjae in the bus with the lunch box and a message: _Have a good day, hyung!_ _Love you! ♡_

Changmin replied him with a ‘heart’ and ‘I love you, too’ emoji sticker.

“Cute,” he mumbled.

*****

**By** the time his classes ended, it was already 1.30 in the evening. Though it was only two subjects lecture, he already felt so tired and wanted to go straight home. But, since he had a shift later at 3, of course, he couldn’t do that. Somehow, he wondered why he did a part-time job in the first place? It’s not like his parent couldn’t afford his college expenses.

“Changmin-ah,” Kevin called, tapping on his shoulder a bit to get his attention.

“What is it?” Changmin was too lazy to turn his head to face his seatmate.

“Your ex is in this class too?” Kevin whispered with a surprised tone.

“So, what?” Changmin glanced at the said figure who was flirting to one of his classmates at the front row and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we’re in a different program. Things like this are meant to happen anyway,” he added, shoving his notebook and pencil case inside his bag. Now that Kevin mentioned about his ex-boyfriend, his mood suddenly went downhillㅡ _even worse than before_.

One of the biggest regrets Changmin had right now was that he agreed to date his classmate. Now that they had broken up, so it’s really hard for Changmin not to see him on daily basis. His face was everywhere. Even in the class.

“Damn. Dude, how are you so chill about this?”

“Do I look like that?” Changmin scoffed. “If I were given a chance, I wanna kick him out of this class. Or maybe avoid all class he registered in every semester. But, you know what, Kevin? I haven’t done anything wrong so why would I avoid him, right?”

Kevin nodded, agreed with the last statement. But, as he watched the guy was making a move on their (unlucky) classmate, he grimaced at the sight. “What a jerk. If I knew he’s a maggot, I won’t let you date him. Or even drag you to join this class!”

“It’s just a two months relationship anyway. And I don’t feel like I have a feeling on him in the first place.” Changmin stood and made his way out of the class. Kevin also followed behind him, swearing some unclear words under his breath as he looked at Changmin’s ex-boyfriend who completely didn’t notice their existence at all. “But, yeah … I do agree that he’s a maggot.”

“Anyway, I’m glad you guys broke up.” Kevin pulled Changmin by his shoulder as they walked side by side, heading to the campus cafeteria once they were out of the lecture hall. “That guy didn’t deserve you at all!”

“Actually, Youngjae is the one who told me to break up with that jerk.”

“Youngjae? That kid who always follow you around like a puppy?”

“Yeah. Who else? I mean, he’s never wrong in judging people sometimes.” Changmin remembered when he first introduced his boyfriend to Youngjae, that boy didn’t seem happy at all. He would always try to reason out why Changmin should break up with him. And when Changmin asked ‘why’, he would always answer, ‘because I knew it’.

“Whoa. He did?” Kevin stared at his friend in disbelief. That’s fascinating! Even a third-year high schooler could see that better than him.

Changmin nodded. “He always acts like an overprotective brother whenever I introduce him to my ex-boyfriends.”

“Well, it’s not wrong to be overprotective sometimes.”

“By the way, what are we going to eat today? Who’s gonna join us?”

Kevin immediately checked his phone upon hearing that question ㅡ _their group chat precisely_.

“Well, Chanhee has a _date_ with Juyeon in the library currently.”

“Ugh, those two.” Changmin rolled his eyes. He knew Chanhee and Juyeon had officially dated since the last two semesters, but he didn’t expect that they would use their free time to date whenever they wanted. Come on, in the library? How’s that romantic? “How about the other?” he asked again.

“Umm … Woongie said he got extra dance practice today so he can’t join. Geonhee and Hyunggu have to attend their club meeting. Oh, Seungmin and Yuto will join us later.” He scrolled the next message and burst into laughter. “You hear this, Taekie and Wooseok said they’re still stuck in the lecture hall with the Grumpy Lion because one of his senior classmates caused an uproar and the whole class have to stay for another thirty minutes as a punishment.”

“That’s terrible!” Changmin chuckled. “Is it that senior called Jangjun again this time?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s him.”

“That thirty minutes can be used to eat their lunch and nap before the next lecture. I hope they didn’t have any class left for today.”

“Poor guy. Oh yes! Hoyoung is already at the cafeteria though,” Kevin added. “Thank god his class finished early. I bet all tables are already full around this hour.”

“Wait, what about Minchan?”

Kevin shrugged. “I have no idea. He barely replies in the group so I don’t know if he’s alive or not.”

Changmin agreed with that. Minchan was the quiet one among their squad. If Changmin had to describe him in a simple word, he would say that the latter was like a cookie. Some other time he was there, laughing and joking around. And some other time he would just … gone. It took him two days to finally appear again.

“Maybe he has something to do,” Changmin said.

“I guess he does. By the way, do you wanna watch the new movie, later, after your shift end?”

“I don’t know. Youngjae’s mom is going for an outstation again. So, I have to be at home tonight.”

“He can stay with your mom, right? He’s not gonna be alone, isn’t he?”

“My mom is not gonna be home tonight, so yeah. He’s alone.”

“Oh, come on dude. He’s already what? Nineteen? I’m sure he can take care of himself. Min-ah, just this time?” Kevin let go of his hand from Changmin and stood in front of the latter with pleading eyes. “Please? We all barely gather for something like this since last semester.”

Changmin was conflicted. Would it be okay if he left Youngjae alone? Well, Chaeyoung would be home before him, right? Besides …

_Youngjae is already nineteen._

“Well, OK. But, I have to leave early.”

“Sure!”

*****

**Well** , Changmin told Kevin that he would leave earlier than usual, but why was he still here in the barbeque restaurant drinking his fifth glass of Soju?

“You said you’re gonna go home after the movie, no?” Hoyoung’s remark made Changmin remembered about the words he’d said to Kevin.

“Thirty minutes more, then I’ll take my leave.”

But the next thirty minutes passed, Changmin was still there, already finished a bottle and a half of Soju. And three plates of meats that he shared with his friends. 

Kevin, Seungmin, and Hwanwoong already passed out after their fifth shot. Hoyoung was still there, tipsy but still could hold another few glasses. Juyeon, Wooseok and Youngtaek were already wasted and Changmin didn’t have to explain more when the three of them started to sing a song that he didn’t know about. Was it supposed to sound that bad? Well, thank god, Chanhee, Minchan, Geonhee and Yuto were still sober at this rate.

“Juyeon-ah, stop it!” Chanhee scolded. He was already had a second-hand embarrassment looking at his boyfriend’s drunk antics, that he had to apologize to the other customers in the restaurant. But, lucky there weren’t many people around that hour. “Ahh, I shouldn’t let him drink that much.” 

“Should we call it a day, guys?” Yuto finally said, after observing his friends. The more he looked at them, the more ridiculous they acted. Gosh, he should just stay in his room in the first place or follow Hyunggu to the studio and not join this gathering. And great! Now he had to drag his tall-drunk roommate to the dorm.

“Yeah.” Changmin agreed with a heavy sigh. “I think it’s time to go home.”

“ _Yah_ , who’s going to send them home?” Geonhee’s word made the other sober second-year cursed under their breath. 

“I’ll call Juyeon’s brother to fetch him.” Chanhee immediately fished his phone out. “Kevin can sleep at my house tonight. He said he fought with his roommate the other day. So, there’s no way that guy gonna bring him back.”

“Who’s his roommate?” Geonhee asked.

“You don’t know?”

Geonhee shook his head.

“The popular senior from the fine art department,” Chanhee replied whilst scrolling through his contact. “What was his name was again? Jungkook? I don’t know. But Kevin told me the other day that he accidentally spilt his coffee on the senior’s sketchbook, so they’re not in a speaking term now. I mean, they never had any proper conversation before, but it’s getting worse after that incident.”

“What theㅡreally?” Geonhee shrieked. “Damn, that’s horrible. But, really? Kevin shares the same room with our campus Golden Boy? Why I never know about this?”

“Because you’re always busy being the most dedicated fashion club committee,” Minchan retorted with his flat tone of voice. 

“ _Yah_ , I’m just being responsible. It’s not like you’re any better.”

“Guys, how about Taekie and Seungmin?” Changmin broke in, pointing at the said friends.

“They can stay at our apartment tonight.” Hoyoung sipped the remaining alcohol in his glass and winced at the taste. “Dongheon _hyung_ is not at home this week. It should be fine. Right, Minchan?”

Minchan nodded. The thought of their senior housemate knew about all of this mess already made him shivered. He was scarier than their own mother, honestly. So, they would not try to make any ‘shit’ that could cause the older man to get mad.

“Then, everything settled.”

*

“ **I** might bring Woongie to my house,” Geonhee said. “I’m so lazy to walk to his house at this rate,” he added as he fixed his hold on the smaller guy on his back. “ _Aigoo_ , look at him. Sleeping so soundly when I’m struggling to carry him.”

“At least Woongie is small,” Chanhee remarked. He was also carrying a sleeping Kevin on his back. Surprisingly that guy was lighter than he expected.

“Yeah, but he’s not as light as a feather,” Geonhee replied.

“It’s good to exercise, sometimes,” Chanhee added with a chuckle.

And all of them was so surprised when they saw Chanhee carried a whole Kevin Moon on his back earlier before they left the restaurant. Like … since when a Choi Chanhee became this strong? Did he work out secretly? Or Kevin was that light?

As they approach the four junction street, they all parted their way to their own housing area. Chanhee took the left street and Geonhee to his right. And Changmin had to go straight. Now, the walk to his house had become silence without his friends’ presence.

The night was indeed peaceful and a little bit chill for a spring night, if Changmin had to admit. However, the moment he had didn’t last long as he was interrupted by the constant vibration of his phone in his cardigan pocket. Changmin lazily fished it out and answered the incoming call right away.

_“Oppa!”_ Chaeyoung’s voice greeted him cheerfully.

“Chaeyoung-ah, what is it?”

_“Where are you?”_

“Me? I’m heading back home now. Why?”

_“Ahh … I just wanna inform you that I’m not coming home tonight.”_

“What?!” Changmin immediately stopped his pace at the sudden announcement.

_“Why are you so surprised? I’ve sent you multiple messages already. Have you not read them?”_

“I mean umm … yeah, I’ve read it.”

_“Well, I just wanna tell you that just in case you forgot. Right … Youngjae must be waiting for you, or maybe not? Have you told him that you’ll be coming late?”_

Uh-oh … he forgot about that _._

“O-of course!”

_“That’s a relief, then.”_

“By the way, where are you now?” Changmin tried not to show his mistake by asking another concerning question to the younger. “You’re not in some weird places, right?”

_“Of course, not! I’m at my friend’s house. What? Do you think I’m that kind of person?”_

“I just wanna make sure. Alright. Call me if there’s anything you need.”

_“OK. Good night, oppa!”_

As soon as the call ended, Changmin quickly checked his KakaoTalk inbox and saw the number of messages that Youngjae sent to him. Now, he felt guilty for not noticing it in the first place.

How could he forget to at least call the younger and informed him about his outing night?

_‘Hyung, where are you?’_

_‘Are you alright?’_

_‘Answer me, please ㅠㅜ’_

_‘Hyungggg~’_

_‘I’m hungry.’_

_‘Are you meeting your friend, hyung?’_

_‘Alright, then. Don’t be late. And don’t drink too much.’_

_‘I’ll wait for you.’_

Changmin cursed at the last sentence. Did he wait for him?

_Shit!_

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Changmin didn’t wait that long to continue his walkㅡ _ran actually_.

When he finally got to see his house’s gate, he didn’t expect to see Youngjae there; sitting at the pavement step as he pulled his knee together and buried his face into it. Changmin felt guiltier looking at the sight, so he carefully approached the younger and tried not to make too much noise as he walked.

“Youngjae-ya,” he called, softly. And Youngjae’s head perked in an instant upon hearing his voice.

“ _Hyung_?”

“Yes. It’s me.” Changmin stooped a bit in front of Youngjae and ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry. Did you wait for me that long?”

Youngjae pouted but still nodded to the question. “Why are you so late?” He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

“I’m sorry. I got carry away. By the way … why are you waiting me out here? Aren’t you cold?”

“I’m worried. You didn’t reply to my message and call me.”

“ _Aww_ , now you worried about me? So cute!” Changmin joked as he pinched the younger’s cheek playfully.

But, Youngjae held onto his hand with a serious expression. “I’m really worried about you, _hyung_. Do you know how worried I am when you’re not replying to my message?”

“I know.” Changmin stood up, but still holding the younger’s hand. “Now, let’s go inside and order some chicken and pizza. How’s that sound?”

“Isn’t it too late for that?”

Changmin shook his head. “No! Who said that? There’s no such thing as late when it comes to food.”

“Then, can you cook me the spicy _ramen_ too?”

“Sure.”

And that’s how they usually spend their night together. Just an ordinary night between two brothers, right?

“By the way, _hyung_ … you smelled.”

“Really?” Changmin sniffed his clothes as the younger pointed that out.

“Go take a shower. I’ll order the food.”

“Why?” Changmin asked teasingly as he inched closer. “You won’t cuddle me if I smell like this?”

And it did make the younger pushed him away and scoffed. “What makes you think I wanna cuddle you?”

“You always does that when we watch a movie.”

“I didn’t,” Youngjae denied.

“Don’t deny it.”

“ _Hyung_ , I never did that. You’re the one who suddenly cuddled me.”

“No?” Changmin shook his head profusely.

“Yes!” Youngjae laughed at the flustered expression on the latter’s face. “ _Hyung_ , I would always cuddle you no matter how bad you smelled like. But, right now, you really need a shower.”

“Ahh, this kid … alright!”

Well, it supposed to be that way, wasn’t it?

But … sometimes… Changmin wondered why Youngjae would act so strange and even said something ridiculous to him like he was re-enacting a confession scene from one of the movies he watched with his friend. Changmin didn’t give any serious remark on that. He just thought that maybe the latter was practising how to confess to his crush or someone special.

But, the more he faced that kind of ‘awkward’ situation, the more real it felt. Or was he just imagining thing?


End file.
